Ainsi naquit la flamme du foot
by AhriallSann
Summary: Et si le passé avait été différent. Et s'ils s'étaient connus, bien avant ce rassemblement. Et si cette merveilleuse équipe, s'était finalement formée dans d'autres temps. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient, que des enfants. [Recueil] /Suspendu/
1. Chptr 1 Ichirouta et Mamoru

_**Hello, hello !**_

 _ **Bon… Vous devez vraiment vous demandez ce que je trafique… Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas moi même x)**_

 _ **Néanmoins, je me suis rendue compte que poster me manquer horriblement (trois semaines ? Aaaahhh !) Soooo… Me revoilà !) Mais pas comme je le pensais… En fait, j'ai trois projets d'écriture en route, qui me demande chacun une concentration… (Pire qu'au lycée, c'est dire…) Je vous épargne les détails x) (Pourtant, je suis sure que je pourrais simplifié tout ce schmilblick (définition de ce mot, que plus aucun être sur Terre n'utilise : Qualification d'une chose inexprimable ou très complexe. (Yume, professeur de français d'avant le siècle 0)) Mais pourquoi faire simple, lorsqu'on peut faire compliqué, je vous le demande ! (Ce diction sera à jamais ancré dans mon existence.)**_

 _ **Bref… De plus, comment expliquer que, malgré tout l'attachement que je porte au dramatique, au pathétique, et tout ce qui touche au champ lexical de la non-joie... Malgré le fait que ces styles me collent à la peau… Écrire des histoires guimauves, fluffys ou même tout simplement mignonnes (et simples surtout ! Ô simplicité, que ton absence est douloureuse…), me manque affreusement parfois ! (Si, si, ils me manquent beaucoup, vous savez...)**_

 _ **Bref 2.0 ! C'est donc pour cette carence en mignonnerie et en douceur que nous nous retrouvons sur cette fiction ! Elle n'était nullement prévue (le jour où je ferais des trucs prévus… J'arriverai à poster avec régularité…) et je n'aurais jamais cru écrire quelque chose comme ça un jour. Alors oui, je n'ai pas eu l'idée du siècle… Loin de là même ! Beaucoup de fic' de ce style doivent papillonner et fleurir ici et là. Néanmoins ! La délicatesse, c'est toujours bien, non ?**_

 _ **So, je vous présente… Le suspense est insoutenable, n'est-ce-pas ?**_

 _ **Un recueil de moments où les personnages seront enfants ! Si, si un recueil sur des gosses ! (J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic' en traînant sur des fan'art pour tout vous dire…-')**_

 _ **\- Nos petits footballeurs d'Inazuma Japan seront âgés de 5, 6 ou 7 ans. (L'info la plus importante, ils sont enfants ! Je répète, ils sont enfants ! ) De plus, je me laisse une certaine marge...)**_

 _ **\- Ils vivent tous ensemble et sont tous réunis… Dans un pensionnat, école, garderie ou je ne sais quoi. Pas un orphelinat mais… Une sorte de colo ou d'école, simplement. Ensemble, dans... Comprenez ça comme… Le pensionnat des petits footballeurs ? (Concept du millénaire par YumeKakima !)**_

 _ **\- Tous les chapitres ne se suivront pas forcément, seront sur un ou plusieurs personnages définis, ainsi que sur une péripéties précises.**_

 _ **\- (Toute information complémentaire sera spécifiée en début de chapitre, avec le titre, le ou les personnage(s) concerné(s), ainsi que leur âge approximatif.)**_

 _ **\- (Si voyez des mal-entendus, des faux-raccords, des incompréhensions, des impossibilités par rapport à l'animé… Je ferai tout mon possible pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.)**_

 _ **\- (Il pourra aussi avoir des personnages ne faisant pas partis de l'équipe du Japon.)**_

 _ **\- (Et bien évidement…. Il y aura souvent des duos… Mmh… Eheh~ /!\ Multiples paires !)**_

 _ **\- (Ainsi, risque d'OC… Pour cause de gentes féminines manquantes par exemples x) Ou… Ou surtout les parents ou des adultes / professeurs en tout genre particulièrement.)**_

 _ **Bon, vous pouvez, dès lors, constatez de ma nullité en explications…**_  
 _ **Considérez cela comme une sorte… D'univers alternative ? De passé alternative ? Un passé alternative ! C'est exactement ça ! (J'invente des concepts… ?)**_

 _ **Bref, j'ai beaucoup parlé… Ça m'avait manqué ! Snif…**_  
 _ **J'espère n'avoir rien oublié… Mis à part le fait que la publication de chapitres pourraient être très aléatoire (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir), mais je ferai de mon mieux ! (En fait, particulièrement quand je serai en plein syndrome de page blanche pour mes autres fic's...)**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour ce monologue… Paaarrdddooonnn, j'abuse TuT**_  
 _ **Et vous laisse avec le chapitre un !**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture ! =)**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 ** _Bandeau orange, Maman égarée et ballon de foot_**

 _Endo Mamoru (Mark Evans) / Kazemaru Ichirouta (Nathan Swift)  
6 ans_

* * *

\- Dépêche toi ! Aller, viens !

Il marchait. Trottait. Courait. Dévalait la rue. En baillant.

\- Il fallait qu'on soit en retard aujourd'hui...

Il se frottait les yeux. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil trop tôt. Arraché du pays des rêves trop tôt.

\- Tiens bien ma main, et ne la lâche pas !

Un souffle chaud lui caressant les joues. Un filet d'air, s'engouffrant dans le tourbillon. L'objet rond, blanc et noir, tournoyant. Lui tendant les bras.  
Ce monde onirique. Il n'aurait jamais voulu le quitter.

Soudain, ces jambes cessèrent de se mouvoir. Promptement, il s'immobilisa. Se figea. Manquant d'emporter, sa maman et lui-même, dans une chute.

\- Mamoru ! Ne t'arrêtes pas de cette manière ! Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Je l'ai oublié…

Un chuchotement inaudible plus tard, le petit garçon se retourna, tentant de rebrousser chemin.

\- Mamoru !

Cependant, il fut bien vite ramené contre sa mère. La jeune femme le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- On est déjà en retard ! Ne fais pas qu'on le soit davanta-

\- Mais maman… Je n'ai pas pris mon bal-...

\- Oh Mamoru ! Je suis certaine qu'il y en a là-bas…

\- Mais…

Il souriait. Du jour, jusqu'à la nuit. Le petit Mamoru souriait, le plus possible. Il avait un grand, un immense, un gigantesque sourire, franc, sincère, généreux. A chaque heure, de chaque journée. Pouvant faire étirer les lèvres de quiconque en retour. Cependant, ce rictus disparut, par cet _affreux_ oubli. Oubli de son bien le plus chère. Son petit sac à dos jaune n'étant plus bombé par la présence de ce ballon de football. Des petites perles se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, ne brillants dès lors plus de leur joie quotidienne. Sa maman, malgré tout, toujours empreinte à l'angoisse du temps, recouvra un semblant de voix douce.

\- Mamoru-chan… Je te promet que je te l'amène le plus vite possible.

Ces merveilleux yeux bruns s'illuminèrent, ne scintillants plus de larmes. Mais de bonheur. Et le petit garçon esquissa un sourire, comme personne ne pouvait le faire. Aussi vite que lorsqu'il l'avait perdu.

\- D'accord !

Sa mère rit quelque peu. Un rien lui suffisait. Malgré toute son excitation. Et cet amour, qu'elle ne comprenait guère pour le ballon rond.  
Puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Aller, viens ! Faut pas qu'on soit en retard ! Allons retrouvons mina-san !

Ce n'était plus elle qui menait cette course contre la montre.

\- Mamoru… Mamoru, cours moins vite !

Mais bien lui. Son petit garçon. La traînant à sa suite. Dans l'allée, descendante. En lui serrant la main, de toutes ses forces. Toute sa vigueur dans une étreinte. Toute sa vigueur dans un sport. Toute sa vigueur dans sa passion. Toute sa vigueur dans un sourire. Il riait.

[…]

Il regardait, ici et là. Le bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main fermement emmêlée à celle de sa maman. Tous deux marchaient, paisiblement. Et pourtant, lui, n'était pas si paisible. Au fond, il appréhendait ce moment. Cette cour. Ce jardin. Ce bâtiment. Ces étages. Les individus l'entourant. Le nombre d'individus l'entourant. Tout était tellement… Grand. Il resserra le poignet de celle qu'il ne tarderait pas à quitter. Il l'entendait lui parler délicatement. Il savait qu'elle pointait son doigt, en direction de choses inhabituelles. Il entrevoyait son sourire dans son esprit.

\- Tu as vu Ichirouta, il y a terrain de football derrière l'école.

Ses doigts chauds entre les siens. Le petit garçon arrêta tout mouvement. Et comprima, une fois encore, la paume de sa mère. Cette dernière posa alors ses yeux sur lui.

\- Ichirouta-chan ?

Il ne put refouler un énième tremblement. Qu'elle fleura. A travers ses cheveux, il la vit sourire doucement. Et s'agenouiller face à lui.

\- Qu'il y a t-il ?

\- Je ne veux…

Elle mit ses doigts sous le menton de son bonhomme et le remonta avec délicatesse, afin que leurs yeux se croisent. Elle étira davantage ses lèvres, doucement.

\- Maman, je ne veux pas y aller…

Le petit Ichirouta rompit instantanément l'échange visuel.

\- Allons… Tu vas pouvoir revoir tes amis. Et jouer au football, à nouveau avec eux. Tous ensembles. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant qu'avec ton père et moi. Ils sont bien plus doués, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire affable et radieux. Cependant, rien n'y faisait. Son fils se murait dans le silence. Et dans obscurité, créée pas ses cheveux.

\- Dis moi… Ichirouta… Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et les replongea aussitôt dans ceux de sa maman, en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais…

Le petit grimaça. Et, une fois de plus, cacha son visage par ses mèches. Mèches que sa mère ébouriffa par la suite.

\- Tu sais, je viendrai te voir de temps en temps.

Il redressa brusquement la tête.

 _-_ Voyons, bien évidement. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans voir mon petit Ichirouta ? Tu le sais toi ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, un minuscule sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres. Sa maman se releva.

 _-_ Et bien… Je pense que je ne pourrai plus rien faire.

\- C'est… C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Je serai même incapable de sortir de mon lit !

Le petit garçon replaça alors sa main dans celle, si douce, que lui tendait cette jeune femme, bien plus qu'admirable à ses yeux.

\- Alors... Tu viendras ?

\- Je te le promet !

Un immense et adorable sourire s'ancrant finalement sur cette bouille, à la lisse chevelure bleue. Il scruta, de ses yeux à nouveau scintillants, le visage de sa maman. Puis fit voyager son regard sur son environnement. En reprenant sa marche. Bien plus serein.

\- Dis maman… Tu crois… Tu crois qu'il viendra ?

\- Oh ça.. Ça ne fais aucun doute ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

Sa figure s'illumina encore plus. Il accéléra alors le pas. Sous l'emprise de la plénitude. De la confiance. De la joie.

[…]

Ils y étaient. Enfin. Mamoru ralentit, suivi par sa maman.

\- C'est là !

Cette dernière reprit alors sa respiration.

\- Regarde maman, on y est !

Elle releva les yeux. _Raimon : Sakk_ _ā Yōchien._

 _-_ Allez, viens on y va !

\- Mamoru. Mamoru !

Le petit garçon tourna la tête, en sautillant. Et souriant. De toute sa puissance. Innocemment. Radieusement. Sa mère souffla. Et lui prit le poignet.

\- Suis-moi. Et surtout, tu ne me lâches sous aucun prétexte.

La jeune femme posa ses yeux sur son fils. Et arqua un sourcil.

\- Mamoru ? Mamoru tu m'écoutes ?!

C'était peine perdue. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle soupira et avança, suivant le reste des parents et enfants. En tirant son fils à sa suite. Fils n'ayant plus aucune stricte idée de l'endroit où il devait poser son regard. Éclatant. Brillant. Un rictus d'émerveillement sur sa figure. Les oiseaux chantaient. Le soleil scintillait. Sur les arbres indénombrables. Sur l'herbe, incroyablement verte, fraîchement coupée. Sur le délicat sentier si bien dessiné. Et sur ce bâtiment, tellement grand, tellement captivant. Sous les yeux d'un petit garçon. Pour ceux de sa mère, tout était normal. Une école tout à fait banale. Munie d'un simple étage et d'un jardin. Quoi qu'assez important tout de même. Quant à son fils… Un rien le fascinait. C'était simplement l'âge. Ou peut-être l'excitation. Le petit garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, mille et une choses, simultanément. Des enfants plus ou moins âgés. Des professeurs femmes. Des enfants plus ou moins jeunes. Des professeurs hommes. Tout ceci mêlé à l'effervescence de l'anxiété ou du contentement des parents. Sa main glissa soudainement de celle de sa maman. Il cessa de tourner son champ de vision de chaque côté de l'espace. Lentement. Mamoru s'immobilisa. Lentement. Son sourire laissa place à la surprise. Lentement. Il sentit la chaleur de l'exaltation remplir son petit corps. Lentement. Il eut un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il le fixait, au loin. Son cœur tambourinant bien plus vite. Il était là. Il l'avait enfin remarqué. Il y était. Il y avait… Un terrain de football ! Des étoiles. Des étoiles emplies ce regard.

\- _Aïe !_

Étoiles qui ne tardèrent pas à gagner le haut de sa tête, et à tourner, matériellement.

Fesses contre terre, Mamoru frotta son crâne.

\- Tout va bien ?

Le petit papillonna alors des yeux, en redressant le menton. C'était flou. Cela tanguait. Deux orbes acajous. Troubles. Qui se balançaient. Il pivota son corps en posant ses mains sur le sol et rapprocha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. La confusion se dissipant peu à peu. Un petit garçon de son âge. Le visage inquiet et défait. Une partie cachée par des… Des cheveux bleus !

\- Ichirouta !

Mamoru sourit, de toutes ses dents. Et se remit debout, promptement. Il dépoussiéra son pantalon, vite fait, bien fait. Puis se tourna vers son ami.

 _-_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

\- Mamoru-kun ton-

\- Je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans ! J'espère que tout va bien !

Ichirouta le fixa, incrédule. Et sidéré. Devant l'incroyable rictus du petit brun. Sa bonne humeur. Sa sincérité. Son authenticité. Et sa figure, si éclatante.

\- Non, mais ton ban-

 _-_ Tu as vu là-bas, il y a terrain de foot !

Mamoru reposa son regard sur ledit terrain, en sautillant de joie.

\- Là-bas ! Tu as vu ?

 _-_ Mamoru-kun, ton bandeau !

Le brun se tut. Et cligna des paupières, en dévisageant son compagnon.

\- Quoi mon bandeau ?

\- Il tombe sur tes yeux.

\- Hein ?

Mamoru releva les yeux. Et tenta de remettre droit le tissu orange dans ses cheveux. En vain. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Lorsque l'étoffe tomba complètement sur ces cils, le petit ne voyant dès lors plus rien.

Il commença à tourner sur lui-même, essayant, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, de remettre son bandeau en place.

\- Mamoru-kun, attent-

Trop tard. Le brun se marcha dessus, et, s'entremêlant les pieds, tomba à la renverse. A nouveau sur les fesses.

\- Zut.

Il tirait. Passait ses doigts en-dessous du tissu, au-dessus, sur le côté. Le tournait. Le retournait. L'emmêlait à ses cheveux. Tirait encore. Soudain, quelque chose immobilisa son poignet. Et son œil droit retrouva peu à peu la lumière. Suivi du gauche.

\- C'est mieux ?

Il cligna des yeux. Se retrouvant face à un visage pâle, aux grands yeux bordeaux. Sentant le souffle du petit Ichirouta sur le bout de son nez. Penché, afin de l'aider. Ses cheveux tombant le long de sa joue droite. Mamoru hocha la tête. Ichirouta sourit doucement, en soulevant davantage le bandeau. Le brun le regarda faire, son air hagard dessiné sur la figure. Délicatement, le bleuté retirait les mèches emmêlées. Et, petit à petit, déroulait le tissu, le faisant retrouver sa forme droite, sur le haut de la tête de son ami.

\- Mamoru-kun ?

Ce dernier releva le menton.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu portes ce bandeau ?

Ichirouta cessa alors de triturer les mèches brunes, se recula et, doucement, redressa une énième fois l'étoffe orange de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est très simple !

Il posa ses yeux sur Mamoru. Il souriait. De toutes ces dents. Encore. Et toujours.

\- C'est pareil que pour ma passion pour le foot ! Mon grand-père en portait un, similaire !

Le bleuté arqua un sourcil, en finissant par sourire.

\- Je comprend.

Et tendit une main en direction de son ami. Qui la toisa un instant. Avant de la saisir et de se remettre debout. Et de rire. Simplement.

\- Merci !, dit-il, en tentant d'inspecter le haut de son front.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal tout à l'heure ?

\- Mal ? Pourquoi mal ?

Ichirouta le fixa étrangement. Mamoru réfléchit et se mit à rire.

\- Ah pour la chute ! T'en fais pas !

En tapant soudainement sur son crâne.

\- J'ai la tête dure !

Le bleuté sourit.

\- Tant mieux.

Et s'approcha du brun, afin de remettre son bandeau droit, une dernière fois. Brun qui lui adressa un immense sourire. Sourire éphémère. Puisqu'il disparut, pour laisser place à des yeux ronds.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien eu ?

\- Moi ?

Ichirouta cilla. Et, devant les yeux marrons, insistants, presque inquiets de son ami, il comprit. Et rit.

\- C'est moi qui t'es rentré dedans.

\- Ah bon ?, demande Mamoru en inclinant la tête.

\- Oui !

Mamoru le dévisagea, benêt, puis le rejoignit dans son amusement. Les deux rigolant aux éclats. Ichirouta se passa une main sur le visage et souffla.

\- D'ailleurs… Mamoru-kun, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

\- Euh…

Il réfléchit, les yeux au ciel. Évalué, innocemment, par le petit bleuté.

\- Ah oui !

Le brun prit son compagnon par l'épaule et pointa du doigt.

\- Je regardais ça !

Ichirouta suivit la direction qu'indiquait l'index adverse. Et plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as vu, il y a-

\- Un terrain de football ?

Mamoru tourna la tête et vit son vis-à-vis lui sourire. Et son visage s'illumina de plus bel.

\- Oui ! Tu l'as vu aussi ? Dès que je peux, je vais le voir ! Dis Ichirouta… Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux.

\- Je veux !

\- On ira ensemble après avoir vu la maîtresse alors.

Le brun se figea, en se tapant le front par la suite.

\- La maîtresse ! J'avais oublié ! Maman va me gronder si je suis en retard !

\- Ta... maman ?

Et, dans l'ébullition du moment, ne vit pas son ami se raidir, puis blêmir.

\- Viens ! On va voir si on peut retrouver les autres !

Ami, qu'il embarqua par le poignet, en se remettant à courir dans la cour.

[…]

Il se décomposait, de plus en plus. Les yeux brûlants. La gorge nouée. Le petit corps oscillant. La main dans celle de Mamoru. Il tentait de se contenir. De tenir encore sur ses jambes. De courir et de le suivre. Son souffle ne daignait plus affluer correctement. Son petit cœur s'emballant. Tapant. Par l'appréhension. L'angoisse. La peur. Il essayait de regarder, à droite, à gauche. Au fil de la course, il aventurait ses yeux sur les différents parents. Malgré la mince vitesse, il se hasardait à la retrouver. En rencontrant Mamoru, ses doigts l'avait échappée. Elle lui avait dit de la rejoindre. De la rattraper. Sauf que désormais, il ne la voyait plus. Contre toute la volonté du monde. Il était perdu. Perdu au milieu d'une foule. D'inconnus. D'une immense cour, bondée de grandes personnes. Devenant floues. Commençant à tourner sous ses yeux. Il serra davantage la main de Mamoru. Et s'arrêta, en baissant la tête. Il sentit alors une légère poussée vers l'avant. Puis le brun se tourner vers lui.

\- Ichirouta ?

\- Ma… Mam…

Il déglutit.

\- Ichirouta-kun ?

Mamoru se rapprocha alors de lui, ses doigts emprisonnant toujours les siens.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… Je suis désolée….

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix du petit Ichirouta était hésitante. Tremblante. Les yeux couverts par ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

\- J'ai… J'ai…

Ichirouta croisa soudain des orbes bruns. Mamoru s'était penché, sa tête touchant presque le sol. Et l'immergeait de son regard chocolat. Les yeux arrondis. Scintillant d'un éclat d'égarement, sous l'ombre d'un chêne. Le petit bleutée eut alors un mouvement de recul et, lâchant la main adverse, tomba sur l'herbe.

\- Ichirouta ! Ichirouta, est-ce que ça va ?

Mamoru s'agenouilla face à la lui, en le prenant par les épaules. En guise de réponse, Ichirouta ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en les entourant de ses bras. Le petit brun s'écarta, en inclinant la tête.

\- Mamoru-kun j'ai…

Il eut un soubresaut.

\- J'ai perdu…

Puis deux.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas où est ma maman.

Et s'en suivit un énième. Le bleuté contracta davantage ses membres et laissa dégringoler plusieurs autres mèches de cheveux sur sa figure.

\- Ta maman ?

Il hocha la tête, en passant plusieurs fois son bras sous nez.

\- Je comprend.

Ainsi, Ichirouta vit son ami se relever doucement. Puis une main hâlée. Au-dessus de ses yeux. Yeux qui, par la suite, rencontrèrent ceux de Mamoru.

\- On va la chercher. Ensemble.

Yeux qui ne purent, dès lors, plus quitter cet extraordinaire sourire. Ce grandiose sourire. Ce sourire. Si fascinant.

\- Si on s'y met, tous les deux, ensemble, on sera plus efficace. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il sentit son menton chevroter.

\- Aller, viens, je vais t'aider.

Ce fut pourquoi, délicatement, il souleva son poignet. Afin que ses doigts se joignent à ceux de Mamoru. Qui les tira doucement, afin que le petit bleuté se remette debout. Et perçoive, une fois encore, cet immense rictus lumineux. Ichirouta secoua la tête. En essuyant ses yeux.

\- Mamoru-kun, je voulais te remer-

Une sensation linéaire, chaude et douce sur sa joue, suffit à immobiliser ses paroles. Le petit garçon tourna la tête.

\- Tu avais de l'eau sur la figure.

Le brun rit. Gentiment. Amicalement. Délicatement. Et, soudainement, fronça les sourcils. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il regarda à gauche, à droite. À nouveau à gauche. Une autre fois à droite. S'étira davantage. Des petits reniflements à ses côtés, faisant qu'il comprimait davantage la main qu'il tenait.

\- Mamoru-kun….

\- Je vois ma maman.

\- Ne t'embête pas pour mo- Quoi ?

Le petit Ichirouta toisa son ami, dont les talons retouchèrent enfin le sol.

\- Il y a ma maman là-bas. Avec la maîtresse.

Mamoru réfléchit, une adorable moue peinte sur son visage. Et son regard s'illumina.

\- Je suis sur que maman pourra nous aider ! Viens, suis-moi Ichirouta !

\- Mamoru-k-

La peine était vaine. Bel et bien. Ichirouta fut, comme souvent avec le brun, plus ou moins contraint de le suivre. Mamoru, ses doigts fermement accrochés au sien, courait. Lentement. A la vitesse d'un petit garçon. Il trottait. Emportant le petit bleuté à sa suite. Qui le suivait. En le fixant, les yeux égarés. Tout ce qu'il convoitait à percevoir, était la manière dont le brun se glisser, avec lui, entres parents et enfants. Il parvenait à se faufiler entre les différentes personnes, presque incroyablement. Sans se poser de questions. Sans foncer dans qui que ce soit. Filant au rythme du vent. Dévisagé par Ichirouta. Qui, ayant quelque peu retrouver un semblant de sourire, le perdit bien vite. Basculant soudain vers l'avant. Rencontrant alors un corps. A l'odeur épicée. Il releva les yeux. Mamoru lui sourit, gêné.

\- Oups… Tu n'as rien ?

Le petit bleuté hocha la tête, de droite à gauche. Et, les lèvres toujours étirées jusqu'à ses oreilles, le brun le décolla de lui.

Il vit alors leur maîtresse. Une jeune femme brune. Aux quelques mèches blondes. Souriante. Radieusement. Et une seconde femme, aux cheveux ondulés, qui se tourna vers eux. Fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

\- Mamoru !

Les poings serrés, elle se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiqu-

\- Maman ! Il est tout seul !

Puis eut un mouvement de recul. Le brun souleva alors sa main. Montrant celle qu'il empoignait, doucement. La mère de Mamoru grimaça. Ichirouta se figea. La jeune femme posant ses yeux sur lui. Contre toute l'envie. Toute la volonté. Toute l'obligation du monde. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de la saluer. De lui faire, ne ceresse, qu'un signe de tête. Cependant, ses yeux demeurèrent exorbités. Ses pommettes brûlantes. Le menton tremblant. L'unique chose qui réussit à lui échapper, ne fut qu'un simple reniflement. Le visage de la maman de son ami se radoucit, lorsqu'il baissa la tête.

\- Maman, c'est mon ami, Ichirouta ! Il est perdu ! Il a perdu sa maman ! Il faut l'aider ! Tu sais, Ichirouta Kaze… Kaze… Euh… C'est quoi ton nom de famille déjà ?

Le bleuté passa frénétiquement son coude sous ses narines, une énième fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et…

\- Tu est le fils de Kazemaru-san, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichirouta cessa tout mouvement. Et se redressa lentement. Une larme dévalant sa figure. Et il les vit. Des orbes. Châtains. Brillants au soleil. Doux. Tout aussi doux. Soudain aussi doux que ceux de Mamoru. Les mêmes que ceux de Mamoru. La maman de ce dernier souriait. Souriait délicatement au petit bleuté. Agenouillée face à lui. Le petit garçon releva plus encore son regard. Sa vision embuée. Il essuya promptement des larmes et hocha timidement la tête.

\- Mamoru me parle souvent de toi.

Il papillonna des yeux. Le sourire de cette femme était différent. Différent de celui de son fils. Plus petit. Plus fin. Plus discret. Et pourtant, il était tout aussi rassurant. A une différente manière.

\- Il aime beaucoup lorsque vous jouez ensemble au football.

Il sentit alors un éclat passer au travers de ses prunelles. Éclat inondant ainsi son corps. La maman de Mamoru posa sa main sur son épaule, amoindrissant un des ses nombreux soubresauts. Puis elle tendit son index. Amplement, la petite tête bleue se tourna. Se tourna vers l'école. Se tourna vers la grande porte vitrée. Se tourna vers la pièce. Se tourna. Et il le vit. Ce petit sac pourpre. Son petit sac pourpre. Couleur aubergine. Et… Que sa maman avait dans la main, avant qu'il ne la perde de vue. Son petit sac, réuni avec ceux des autres enfants. Puis enfin, plus loin, se dessina...

\- Ichirouta ! Ta maman !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Et fut une nouvelle fois porté vers l'avant. Ses jambes se remettant soudain à bouger. Ses pieds battant à nouveau le sol, de plus en plus vite.

\- Mamoru !, cria alors sa mère. Ne part pas aussi vite ! Fais attention !

Il courait. Et, brusquement, en baissant la tête, il remarqua qu'il enjambait des marches en pierres. Le marches de l'escalier, menant à l'intérieur de l'école. La main, toujours noué à celle du brun. Qu'il perdit, brutalement. Pour chavirer. Chavirer, se retrouvant, encore une fois, à la heurt d'un être. Aux effluves douces et sucrées. Les yeux dans le vague, il sentit alors ses épaules comprimées délicatement et son propre corps, faire volte-face. Il tangua quelque peu. Prenant quelques instants à retrouver ses pleines aptitudes factuelles. Capacités qu'il regagna, à la seconde où ils se dessinèrent. Où ses longs cheveux s'esquissèrent sur ce vêtement blanc. Où le flou se dissipa. Pour laisser place à une longue chevelure cobalt, ondoyant le long d'une chemise immaculée. Et, s'abaissant enfin, deux magnifiques yeux. Incarnats. Ce regard, malicieusement réprobateur. C'était celui de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

\- Mamoru ! Ne t'esquive plus jamais comme ça !

\- Mais maman…

\- Mamoru ! De toutes les manières qui soient, évite de me laisser en plan comme tu as pu le faire! Voyons !

\- Mais Ichirouta-kun a retrouvé sa maman !

La jeune femme croisa alors le regard d'une seconde mère. D'une seconde jeune femme, qu'elle connaissait très bien. Leur fils respectif passant un temps optimale avec l'autre.

\- Endo-san ! Ravie de te revoir. Je ne sais comment te remercier d'avoir aidé mon petit Ichirouta à me retrouver.

La dite Endo-san grimaça, semi-sceptique. Entre un adorable petit garçon. Perdu et anxieux. Le sien, comparable à une véritable pile électrique. Voire plusieurs. Et une maman, si gentille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Et qu'il la gratifiait, d'une chose qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement engendrée. Et, encore une fois, son propre fils. Lui prenant le bras, la main. Lui déclarant mille et une phrase, en une seconde. S'animant dans tous les sens.

\- Euh… Et bien… Kazemaru-san… Je… Je n'y suis pas vraiment pour grand chose. Disons… Disons que nos garçons ont fait une grande partie du travail.

La jeune maman aux longs cheveux bleus sourit tendrement en direction de son amie. La femme ayant pour fiston un dénommé Mamoru, était débordé. Ledit Mamoru, assurant, à lui tout seul, une place assez importante. Lui seul. Lui seul, ainsi que son ébullition. Journalière. Elle posa alors ses yeux sur son petit bleuté. Qui la fixait, sans ciller. Les yeux arrondis. Guettant et attendant sa sentence. Elle soupira.

\- Ichirouta, comment… Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour me perdre de vue ? Tu imagines la peur que j'aurais pu avoir, si nous n'avions pas été dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

Le garçon baissa la tête. Ayant la certitude, et la connaissance, que sa mère attendait, tant bien que mal, une réponse de sa part. Néanmoins, la frayeur. La panique. L'anxiété, toujours présente. D'avoir été séparé d'elle. D'être séparé d'elle. Lui garantissait l'incapacité d'obtenir une quelconque répartie.

\- C'est ma faute !

Ichirouta écarquilla les yeux. Puis, comme les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés, se détourna vers l'auteur de cette phrase. Vers un petit brun. Cheveux bruns, retenus par un bandeau orange. Bandeau manquant de choir à nouveau sur cette figure. Figure qui arborait cet incroyable sourire. Qui, aux yeux bordeaux, parut encore plus étincelant que tous les autres, qu'ils avaient pu voir aujourd'hui. Bien plus flamboyant. Bien plus passionné. Bien plus… Tendre.

\- Bah oui quoi ! Je lui ai rentré dedans !

Le petit bleuté eut l'impression de tomber. Il soupira, une indéterminable grimace se peignant sur son minois. _Crotte._ Combien de fois devra-t-il lui répéter que c'était lui qui l'avait bousculé ? Et la lumière, dans son esprit. Cette mimique. Cette mimique qu'il avait à cet instant. Était tout aussi inexplicable, que l'être qui l'engendrait. Être qui serait, le seul et unique, à la lui susciter.

\- Mamoru soit moins brusque.

\- Mamoru… Mon petit Ichirouta me raconte souvent vos aventures.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te le conjure.

Le petit bleuté fit glisser davantage de brins de cheveux sur son visage, et abaissa le menton.

\- Et bien Mamoru ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as aidé mon petit garçon. Alors, je te dit un grand merci !

Le brun rit, à pleines dents.

\- Bon Mamoru, cette fois… Tu ne lâches pas ma main, et tu me suis. Votre professeur ne va pas tarder à accueillir la totalité des parents. Donc, tu viens avec moi.

Ichirouta entendit son ami rechigner. Cependant, il vit ses petits souliers s'éloigner de son champ de vision. Dès lors, il se redressa. Son cœur ratant un battement. Il ne l'avait pas remercié, lui. Il détailla sa droite. Sa gauche. Droit devant. Mamoru s'était esquivé. Encore.

\- Ichirouta ?

Puis, il entendit son amusement. Son rire, si tendre, inondant la pièce. Il se retourna. Et sourit finalement. Il n'était pas parti bien loin. Il était là. Sa mère à sa suite, roulant des yeux. Souriant. Gloussant. Avec ses amis. Qui étirèrent peu à peu leurs lèvres. Influencer par cet unique et authentique brun. Donnant également, un rictus bien plus grand, bien plus sincère et délicat, au petit Ichirouta. Sa main fut alors ajusté, à une autre. Bien plus différente. Bien plus pâle. Que la précédente. Lentement, il releva ses yeux, vers ceux de sa maman. Qui souriait aussi, d'un sourire en coin, presque espiègle. Son garçon esquissa ce minois. Ce minois, d'enfant. Craintif. Et amusé. Similairement.

\- Je suis désolé… Maman.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Délicatement.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ma faire confiance.

Le petit bleuté arqua un sourcil. Laissant échapper un petit gloussement à sa mère.

\- Ichirouta… N'es-tu pas heureux, lorsque tu es avec tes amis ? Ne t'amuses-tu pas plus ? Bien que ça prenne un certain temps... Au final, n'es-tu pas heureux d'être ici, avec eux ?

Et les orbes acajous s'illuminèrent. Faisant apparaître des petites dents. Dans un magnifique sourire. Bien plus grand. Que les autres. Tout en restant timide. Bien plus franc. Que les précédents. Sa maman lui fit, en guise de réponse, un signe de tête. Un simple signe de tête. En direction du groupe de petit garçon, attroupé autour d'une pile électrique, au bandeau orange.

\- Je m'occupe du reste.

Ni une. Ni deux. Après une énième lueur sur son visage, sa main glissa de celle adverse. Et il courut rejoindre ses amis. Un châtain. Un blond. Un roux. Un aux cheveux gris. Un aux cheveux verts. Un second brun, plus renfrogné. Il les approcha. Tous, trouvant, finalement, et à leur manière, d'adorables éclats dans les yeux des autres. Ainsi, laissant au milieu, ce garçon au bandeau orange. Pouvant changer chaque émotion. En une, bien plus agréable.

Ils étaient réunis. Après appréhension, anxiété, et frayeur, celui aux cheveux bleus les avaient finalement retrouvé. En prenant une seconde à ce temps d'amusement. Pour embrasser une dernière fois, la joue de sa maman.

[…]

La nuit tombait doucement. Le crépuscule chutait peu à peu sur Tokyo. Inondant le ciel d'un voile de feu. D'une couleur orangé. Les pieds dans le vide, assis sur le perron, un petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns fixait l'horizon. Le jeune enfant au bandeau scrutait la cour de son école. Cour où il allait passer beaucoup de temps. Cour où il se souvenait avoir passer beaucoup de temps. Cour où, il en était persuadé, écrirait une fois encore, une multitude d'histoires. Toutes plus heureuses, les unes, que les autres. Il allait s'y promener. Courir. Y faire mille et un jeu. Rigoler. Y réfléchir. Ou peut-être même s'endormir. Il en était certain. Il y serait, durant des heures indénombrables. A s'amuser avec ses amis. Simplement. Être avec eux. Rire. Sourire. Agir comme ils le souhaiterait. Tout bonnement. Dans cette cour.

Mamoru inspira grandement. Puis expira, tout aussi sereinement. Son regard fut alors attiré par quelque chose au loin. La première chose qu'il avait perçue, ici. La première chose qu'il avait vue. La première chose qu'il eut envie de voir. Le petit garçon posa ses mains sur la terrasse. Et délicatement, poussa sur ses paumes. La semelle de ses chaussures touchant finalement l'herbe.

 _Il_ était près. Si près. Lentement, il mit un pied devant l'autre. En le gardant sous ses yeux. Lentement, il s'approchait. De cette première chose. De cette unique chose. Outre ses amis évidement. Qu'il espérait. Lentement. Ce grand. Et incroyable. Terrain de foot.

\- Mamoru-kun ?

Finalement, ce dernier sursauta, en laissant échapper un cri. La main sur la poitrine, il se retourna. Et sourit.

\- Ichirouta !

Devant le petit Ichirouta, arbora son adorable minois désolé.

-Je... Pardon de t'avoir fait peur..

\- Oh, t'en fait pas !

Le brun ferma les yeux, serrant son poing, à l'endroit de son cœur. Et son rictus s'agrandit. Amicalement.

\- J'ai le cœur solide !

Ichirouta ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer. En riant. Rire, se nichant, petit à petit, aux éclats. S'étant rapidement mêlés à celui de Mamoru. Ainsi, ensemble, ils respirèrent, profondément. Inhalant l'odeur des premiers bourgeons fleurissants. Leur figure caressée par le souffle frais du moins d'avril. Les yeux havanes emprisonnés par cet incontrôlable charme. Encore et toujours. Le brun percevait que son ami lui parlait. L'appelait. Tentant de le ramener à la réalité. À ses côtés. Et pourtant, Mamoru n'y parvenait guère. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du terrain. Néanmoins, la bascule s'opéra. Un battement de cil plus tard.

Un battement de cil plus tard. Le petit Mamoru ne vit plus le terrain de football. Un battement de cil plus tard. Il discernait toujours une teinte cramoisie, similaire à celle du ciel ; cependant, bien différente du celle du ciel. Un battement de cil plus tard. Il se retrouva face à une couleur bordeaux. Un battement de cil plus tard. Ses propres yeux furent dans la ligne de mire de deux autres orbes. Acajous.

\- Mamoru-kun ?

Après avoir cligner des paupières quelques fois, il secoua la tête, en tenant son bandeau.

\- Excuse moi ! Je suis désolé Ichirouta ! Je...

Soudain, son poignet fut soulevé. Puis sa main empoignée. Et ces doigts emmêlés. À d'autres. Mamoru recouvra alors une vision, adéquate. Ichirouta lui souriait, tendrement.

\- Viens. Cette fois, toi, tu me suis !

\- Que-

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Fleurant la brise. Beaucoup plus fortement sur son visage.

Il courait. Trottant. Se précipitant. Dégringolant la descendante. Suivant le chemin de l'herbe, si verte. La quittant petit à petit. Rejoignant rapidement le sentier poussiéreux. Entraîné par son ami. La main serrée par son ami. Ami dont les cheveux bleus ondulaient en sa direction, poussés pas le vent. Et soudain. Une ligne blanche fut enjambée. Le brun relevant alors les yeux. Un filet blanc à droite. Une filet blanc à gauche. Il sentit son visage s'étirer. Ses lèvres s'étirer. Jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une multitude d'autres droites blanches sous ses pieds. Jamais il ne dut esquisser si grand sourire, en si peu de temps.

\- Ichirouta ! C'est-

\- Je me doutais que tu voulais venir ici.

 _\- …_ Oui !

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux chocolats. Éclat présent à cet unique endroit. Cet endroit précis. N'importe quel endroit précis. Sur n'importe quel terrain de football, en réalité. En présence de personne qu'il chérissait. Autant que sa passion. Le football. Mamoru se sentait bien. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait cessé d'être heureux. La rentrée. Ces amis. Et maintenant. Le football. S'il n'avait pas été aussi émerveillé devant ce _simple_ terrain de football. Il aurait pu sauté jusqu'aux étoiles. Il pourrait mener n'importe qui jusqu'aux étoiles. Ceci, tout le monde le savait. Bien plus. Que lui-même. Que l'être, qui en était capable.

\- Mamoru-kun ?

Cet air fasciné toujours peint sur son visage, se matérialisant en un sourire béat, le petit garçon se tourna vers son ami. Qui souriait doucement. Un poil déconcerté par l'allure du brun.

\- Je voulais te dire merci, pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver ma maman tout à l'heure.

Puis, Mamoru rit. De toutes ses petites dents.

\- De rien ! C'est normal de venir en aide à ses amis !

\- Et puis…

Le petit bleuté pouffa timidement.

\- Je m'excuse aussi !

Mamoru sourcilla, en arbora un mignon petit minois d'incompréhension.

\- Ichirouta ?

Sous les gloussements réservé de son compagnon.

\- Dis Ichirouta, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Compagnon, qui éclata finalement de rire, en s'essuyant la figure.

\- Mamoru… C'est moi qui t'aies basculé ce matin.

Le brun inclina la tête.

\- Bah non c'est…

\- Mamoru… C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'aies rentré dedans ! Même si tu as arrêté d'avancer, c'est moi qui t'aies interrompu pendant que…

Ichirouta soupira, toujours aussi amusé. Et roula des yeux, en les levant au ciel.

\- Pendant que tu admirais le terrain.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bah oui !

Mamoru demeura pensif, l'index posé sur son menton. Sous le regard du petit bleuté. Ce dernier un brin exaspéré. Et pourtant, si admiratif. Puis, comme il l'attendait, le brun lui sourit franchement. Toujours empreint à l'innocence. De l'âge. Et de la passion.

\- Si c'est toi qui le dis, alors je te crois !

Ichirouta s'esclaffa. Mamoru le dévisageant. En restant souriant. Encore. Et toujours. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de ce fou rire. Tant que son ami souriait, riait, se secouait d'amusement, était simplement heureux. Il l'était également. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment la raison de tout ça. Tant qu'il était là, avec lui, sur ce terrain. Il se sentait bien. Avec Ichirouta. Sur ce terrain de football.  
Ainsi, Mamoru pensa. Réfléchit. Longtemps. Réellement. Et il se souvint. Il se rappela. Alors, doucement, son sourire se dissipa. Et ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Doucement, le petit bleuté devint flou. Et le petit brun baissa la tête. Doucement, sa vision s'enflamma. Et un goutte roula le long de sa joue. Doucement, il se mit dos à son compagnon. Et porta son bras sur ses yeux. Doucement. Il finit par renifler. Une fois. Ichirouta cessa de rire. Deux fois. Ichirouta l'observa, de haut en bas. Trois fois. Ichirouta dit son prénom. Une énième fois. Ichirouta se rapprocha. Et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mamoru-kun ?

Un soubresaut. L'emprise d'Ichirouta devint délicatement plus forte. Un second soubresaut. Le petit bleuté se posta devant lui. Un troisième soubresaut. Son ami le secoua, fraternellement.

\- Mamoru-kun !

Ses hoquets devinrent plus fort. Et sa respiration, davantage bruyante et saccadée.

\- J'ai… J'ai…

Le petit brun ne parvenait pas à parler. Ses sanglots bien plus puissants que sa volonté.

\- Mamoru… Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? Pourquoi…

Une larme dégringola le long de son poignet, dissimulant ses yeux. Cette perle humide s'étant échappé de l'incontrôlable flot sur le menton du petit Mamoru.

\- Mon… Mon ballon… Je.. Il est…

Frénétiquement, il essuya plus rapidement son visage.

\- Mon ballon… Je l'ai… Ou-… Oublié… Dans... Dans ma chambre...

Ichirouta eut alors un mouvement de recul, ébranlé, ayant, encore, cette sensation de bascule. _Hein ?_ Il n'avait encore jamais vu enfant sangloter ainsi. Aussi vigoureusement. Spécialement pour un ballon de… C'était Mamoru après tout.

Le petit bleuté fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Quelle que soit la raison. Ichirouta n'aimait pas voir son ami pleurer. Particulièrement lui. Lui qui ne laissait jamais la tristesse l'envahir, surtout de cette manière. Lui qui souriait, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Tel un soleil, brillant de mille feu. Et soudain. La lumière. Dans la petite tête cobalt.

\- Attend moi là. Je reviens !

Ichirouta se mit alors à courir. Laissant son ami seul. Ses larmes inondant le sol du terrain. Il aurait voulu jouer avec son ami ce soir. Avec son ballon. Il lui manquait. Depuis qu'il pratiquait le football, avec ce ballon, son ballon ; il avait toujours tiré avec lui. Avait _presque_ toujours tiré avec lui.

\- Mamoru-kun !

C'était la voix d'Ichirouta. Douce. Et joyeuse. Le petit brun se retourna. Sa petite figure rougit par le sel des gouttes, quelques peu encore présentes. Petite figure, qui finit par s'illuminer. délicatement. Un objet noir et blanc tournoyant en sa direction. Lui tendant les bras. Atterrissant finalement dans ses bras. De ses mains, il le serra de toutes ses forces. Se tournant vers le petit bleuté, désormais à ses côtés.

\- Ichirouta-kun…

Sa voix restait tremblante. Mais ses yeux bruns scintillaient, incompréhensifs. Et pourtant, presque soulagés.

\- C'est le mien. Ma maman me l'avait mis dans mon sac. En me disant que c'était avec lui qu'on avait joué, la première fois.

Puis, Mamoru sourit.

\- Tu te souviens ?

En hochant la tête. Avec son petit rictus. Qui s'agrandit. Petit à petit.

\- En plus, je ne suis pas revenu qu'avec un ballon.

Devenant ainsi incroyable ; Mamoru ayant suivi la direction que le doigt de son compagnon pointait.

\- Shuuya-kun ! Yuuto-kun ! Et… Mina-san !

A quelques mètres d'eux. Sur ce terrain de foot. Ses amis. Amusés. Et prêts à jouer.

Le ballon rejoignit alors le sol. Un pied. Puis deux. Et trois. Acheminé, de cette manière, par chaque petit garçon. Le tirant à un de ses amis. Accélérant ainsi cette ronde régulière, et si agréable, commencée par le plus passionnée, aux éclatant yeux bruns. Dont le sourire avait été redonné par un petit bleuté.

\- Mamoru-kun ! Attrape !

\- Merci, Ichirouta !

Continuant de sourire, grâce à ce dernier. En jouant. En tirant. En faisant tourbillonné ; cet objet rond, blanc et noir. Son inconditionnel objet rond, blanc et noir. Comme dans un rêve. Comme dans son rêve. Rêve, dès lors plus grand. Dès lors plus merveilleux. Ce ballon de foot passant entre une multitudes de pieds. Appartenant à tous ses compagnons. Chacun leur tour. _Normalement._

\- Mamoru-kun… Ichirouta-kun… Passez nous un peu plus le ballon ! S'il vous plait !

Puis, deux petites têtes, souriantes. Gênées. Tirant finalement, dans ce même ballon de foot. En direction du reste de leurs amis. Leur faisant ainsi une passe. Commune. Ensemble. Tous les deux.

* * *

 _ **Tada !…**_  
 _ **Bon d'accord, j'avais dit un truc simple… C'est simple ! Mais je crois que ce genre de style d'écriture me possède. (La preuve, mon résumé… Je ne sais pas d'où il sort xD)**_

 _ **Bref… Deux trois petites choses futiles à vous partager ! (On change pas les bonnes habitudes eheh…)**_

 _ **\- Concernant les prénoms.. J'ai hésité à mettre ceux en français… Puis, j'ai choisi ceux japonais, parce que… Parce que j'aime le japonais, tout simplement ! D'ailleurs ! S'ils s'appellent pas leur prénom (au lieu des noms de famille, ce qui est… On va dire plus courant au Japon), c'est juste parce que je me suis dit qu'étant enfant… Ils pouvaient se le permettre !**_  
 _ **N'est-ce pas ? x)**_

 _ **\- Ce qui, entre autre, m'a mis devant un second problème (problème est un bien grand mot…) : le nom de l'école ! J'ai laissé Raimon, parce que… Parce qu'Endo, sans Raimon… Ce n'est plus Endo ! Et ensuite, pour le reste du nom… Petit délire de ma part, je l'avoue. Sakkā. en japonais, signifie « football », et Yōchien « école maternelle » ou « jardin d'enfant » (de 4, 5 ou 6 ans dans le système japonais… Donc ça collait ! (Système japonais commençant en avril, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part))**_  
 _ **Donc… Raimon : École maternelle du football x) (Je ne me revendique pas du tout connaisseuse en japonais, loin de là… Je ne sais même pas si ça veut dire grand-chose pour tout vous dire ! C'est juste l'aliénation de mon esprit, que voulez-vous.)**_

 _ **Bref ! Je crois que j'ai tout dit… J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas =) (et surtout… Ô oui surtout... Que ce n'est pas Ooc ou hors contexte… J'en ai toujours peur TuT).**_

 _ **Enfiiiin… Je vous laisse ! J'ai d'autres fictions à finaliser ! En espérant publier encore, au plus vite !**_

 _ **Et en attendant, portez-vous bien, c'est l'essentiel ! ;)**_  
 _ **Beuzoooouu !**_


	2. Chptr 2 Shuuya et Shirô

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voilà de retour ! (Et non, ce n'est pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Du moins je crois... (Ok, j'arrête))**_

 _ **Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas publié (enfin pour moi)... Pour dire, j'aime même peur d'avoir oublier comment marche Doc Manager et tout le reste x) (Vous me direz, même avant, j'avais toujours besoin du mode d'emploi de FFN pour ne pas faire de bourdes... -' On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes après tout !)**_  
 _ **Je m'excuse encore et toujours (les habitudes de la fatalité) de ma longue absence, c'est plus fort que moi... Mais bonne nouvelle ! J'ai enfin fini les cours (enfin presque, mon conseil de classe est juste passé ahah (c'est comme si c'était fini du coup, non ?)) il ne me reste plus que deux semaines, et je serais enfin dans ma cette pleine liberté des vacances d'été ! Je compte bien me donner à fond pour sortir le plus de fictions possibles, promis ! (Après avoir longuement hiberné sous ma couette x) ;)**_  
 _ **Bref, me voici, me voilà, avec l'un des mes ultimes duos préférés ! (Le prochain portant sur celui pour lequel je voue un culte définitif et complètement exagéré... Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà la moitié d'écrit pour celui-ci, alors il ne saurait tarder. Je m'améliore, vous trouvez pas ? ...)**_  
 _ **Bref 2.0, j'ai essayé (essayé) de faire dans le mignon, en tentant de ne franchir une certaine limite et d'abuser (n'oublions qu'ils sont encore petits quand même...), en ajoutant toujours une "pointe de triste", ou ce je ne sais quoi, un peu plus sombre, à la frontière de la mélancolie ou du chagrin pur (une marque de fabrique sans doute...)  
D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précédent... Mais c'est vraiment le genre de longueur que je voulais pour cette fiction.**_

 ** _Aussi ! Normalement ce chapitre est corrigé, mais j'ai peur qu'il reste deux trois fautes et des choses pas très normales : j'ai relu ce chapitre au moins 5 cinq fois (la mort), pour la simple et bonne raison que lors de la copie du document sur Doc Manager et de l'enregistrement, un truc assez étrange (et très agaçant aussi), qui m'était déjà arrivé (depuis que j'ai changé d'ordi en fait), s'est produit, c'est-à-dire que de sortes de codes ou je ne sais quoi (et franchement ça m'est égal) ce sont nichés au beau milieu de mes phrases, m'assurant ainsi d'énièmes relectures... x) (Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi la publication ne s'est pas faite plutôt dans le week-end, après que ma connexion m'est elle-aussi lâchée...) Je relierai de manière ultime celui-là un peu plus tard, et ferais de même avec le précédent dans la foulée ! ;)  
_** ** _Enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, c'est hors-contexte !_**

 ** _Sur ce je vous laisse ! En espérant que vous reconnaîtrez bien nos p'tits bouts, qu'ils ne seront pas OOC's, et surtout que l'histoire vous plaira !_**  
 _ **(Ah oui, et au sujet du titre de ce chapitre, qui pourrait peut-être paraître étrange, je vous en parle à la fin !)**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 **Solidarité opposée :  
** **Partie 1 : Feu sacré :** _ **"L'amitié envers et contre tout Shirô-kun !"**_

 _Goenji Shuuya (Axel Blaze) / Fubuki Shirô (Shawn Frost)_  
 _6 ans_

* * *

Le soleil brillait. Le soleil brillait si fort, que leur propre chaleur et celle créée par l'astre devenait presque indiscernable. Le vent léger et frais caressait leur joue, sans pour autant les griffer dans leur vitesse, parfois acerbe. Les oiseaux sifflaient une douce et jolie mélodie, comblant les rares moments de silence sur le terrain. Terrain en ces temps assiégé de courses rapides, la poussière du sol s'élevant davantage dans les airs, au rythme des mouvements des enfants. Ainsi que du ballon, passant au travers des pieds de chacun, frapper souvent à une trop grande allure, pour parvenir à le discerner encore facilement.  
C'était un jour des plus parfaits pour jouer au football.

\- Shirô-kun ! Attrape !

Deux petites équipes se faisaient face, composées d'enfants dès lors bien jeunes. Encore tous unis dans un seul et même groupe, indivisible, quelqu'un temps plus tôt. Et qui, après ce match, redeviendrait les amis solidaires qu'ils avaient toujours été.  
Il se sentait bien. Si bien, entouré de tous ses amis. De ses meilleurs amis. Il avait eu tellement de mal à s'intégrer, à vaincre sa timidité, à prendre confiance. Tandis que désormais, il était un membre à part entière du groupe ; que l'on ne pourrait séparer, sous peine d'un changement bien trop lourd au sein des enfants. De plus, et surtout, lui même, le principal concerné, ne se voyait plus avec d'autres garçons. Avec d'autres compagnons. Sans eux.

\- Shuuya-kun !

Il y était arrivé. Grâce aux eux, qui devaient être, pour la plupart, les personnes les plus prévenantes et bienveillantes de toutes. Mais également grâce à lui. Grâce à une grande persévérance de sa part, conservant tout de même une certaine timidité. Et peut-être même une sensibilité. Il n'était, quand bien même, lui-même pour rien. Il n'était pas Fubuki Shirô pour rien.

\- Mamoru-kun, prépare toi ! Je tire !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés cessa alors de courir. Il dévisagea d'abord son ami au bandeau orange, qui se préparait, avec toute la vigueur qu'il avait, à ne pas laisser rentrer le ballon dans les cages, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se tenait parfaitement disposé, toujours aussi déterminé, ses sourcils froncés sur sa bouille, un poil contractée, les yeux fixés sur la balle. Et pourtant, il n'avait perdu son sourire en coin. Ce sourire si malicieux. Si passionné. Et si affable. Puis, le petit sous le signe de la glace reporta ses yeux sur le garçon blond qui s'apprêtait à tirer. Sur ces profonds yeux couleur bronze qui ne cillaient pas ; qui ne se détournaient pas du ballon. Et, c'était pourtant, dans ses insondables pupilles, que se trouvait cet éclat ; cet éclat d'une intense passion. Ainsi qu'une vive humanité, dont l'amplitude était dissimulée en partie. Puis il vit son pied heurter le ballon. Cela le troubla presque. Sa frappe était si forte, qu'il sentit le terrain entier fleurer cette puissance frémissante.  
Mamoru réussit tout de même à l'arrêter. Ou du moins, et non sans difficulté, à la repousser des cages, en la déviant de celles-ci.

\- Wow ! Bravo Shuuya !

\- Bravo à toi Mamoru-kun !

Ils se sourirent gentiment, puis le petit brun se détourna, afin d'aller chercher le ballon. Soudain, Shirô sentit une main sur son épaule et croisa alors les yeux de Yuuto.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer Shirô-kun? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- M-Moi ?

Yuuto acquiesça la tête en souriant.

\- Oui, vas-y Shirô-kun. Tente.

Le petit argenté tourna la tête et vit Shuuya, à sa hauteur, un infime sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il lui fit alors un signe de tête.

\- Aller Shirô ! Tire toi aussi !

Shirô releva les yeux et réceptionna maladroitement la passe de Mamoru. Il analysa la balle quelques instants, puis, sous les regards profonds et confiants de Shuuya et Yuuto, il finit par céder.

[...]

Par plusieurs petits groupes, chacun s'entraînait à différentes choses, telles que les dribbles ou les passes. Lui se tenait devant les cages, faisant craintivement face à Mamoru, ainsi que son immense sourire éclatant. Yuuto l'encouragea et il croisa le regard de Shuuya, qui hocha la tête. Shirô lui rendit un sourire timide et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu es prêt Mamoru-kun ? Demanda-t-il d'un faible timbre, tout aussi doux.

\- Je suis toujours prêt !

Shuuya et Yuuto laissèrent échapper un léger rire, y comprit Shirô, même s'il était emprunt à une appréhension acharnée. Il recula de quelques pas et scruta le ballon. Ballon qui rencontra alors son pied, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tellement rapidement, que lorsqu'il frappa, surpris pas une force, sienne, qu'il connaissait guère, il tomba sur le sol. Yuuto et Shuuya se précipitèrent alors vers lui. Cependant, le petit argenté bien trop absorbé par la balle qui s'envolait dans les airs, ces derniers fixèrent également l'objet en accession. Leurs yeux ne quittèrent pas la balle, qui semblait dorénavant donner tout autant de fil à retordre au petit Mamoru, que le tir de Shuuya. Inexplicablement. Finalement, le ballon n'accéda pas au filet, mais rebondit tout de même contre la barre transversale, puis se propulsa loin derrière l'école. Ce fut dès lors le premier tir au but de Fubuki Shirô.

Mamoru contempla ses mains, un sourire de plus en plus grand se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il s'exclama alors, prodiguant ainsi un sursaut au petit Shirô :

\- Whaouh ! Shirô ! Quelle frappe ! Pourquoi est-ce-que tu nous as caché un tir aussi incroyable ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Mamoru-kun a raison. C'était une très belle frappe, lui sourit calmement Yuuto.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit de même le petit Shuuya.

Il dévisagea alors ses amis, étourdi, puis reprit doucement contenance, et leur sourit à son tour, une légère teinte pourpre gagnant ses joues. Il finit même pas attraper la main que lui tendait Shuuya et se remit debout. Mamoru les rejoignit.

\- Tu devrais tirer plus souvent Shirô ! S'exclama le petit gardien.

Yuuto et Shuuya hochèrent la tête, signe de leur approbation commune. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement dans les pupilles argentées

\- Mer-Merci.

Puis il sourit délicatement une nouvelle fois.

\- J'essaierai alors !

Sûr de lui.

Shuuya tiqua, étonné. Quant à Mamoru, il lui sourit en retour, et fit volte-face.

\- Bon… Je vais chercher le ballon.

\- Non, ne bouge pas Mamoru-kun.

Le petit brun se retourna à nouveau.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Hein ?

Mamoru cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Tu… Tu es sur Shirô ?

Ce dernier acquiesça, une confiance nouvelle dans les yeux.

\- Certain ! Je reviens au plus vite, promis.

Puis le plus petit se mit à courir, en quittant finalement l'enceinte du terrain. Dévisagé par ses trois amis, l'un bien plus surpris et fébrile que les autres. Toutefois, un minuscule sourire apparut finalement sur les lèvres de Shuuya.  
Il avait enfin réussi. Il avait enfin réussi à prendre davantage d'assurance. Réussi à être un peu plus expansif. Réussi à être de moins en moins introverti. Réussi à s'investir personnellement. Réussi à faire ce que tous faisaient, par habitude maintenant. Il avait simplement réussi à tirer. Et pourtant, cela signifiait bien plus, que n'importe quel autre

Ce fut la première pensée qui germa dans la tête du petit Shuuya.

[...]

Il longeait les murs de l'école, en touchant le plâtre du bout des doigts. De temps en temps, il souriait timidement, en réponse à certains de ses amis présents aux alentours.

Il savait exactement où était tombé le ballon. Il savait exactement où aller, et quel chemin emprunter. Et pourtant, son corps avançait sans qu'il en est pleinement conscience. La seule chose présente dans ses songes était bel et bien ce tir qu'il avait fait. Intense. Troublant. Bouleversant. Incroyable.

C'était impressionnant. Il était impressionnant. Il s'impressionnait. Sa force l'impressionnait. Cette frappe qu'il ne connaissait guère. Elle en était presque effrayante. Une question restait alors en suspend. Pourquoi lui même n'était-il pas conscient de toutes les choses dont il était capable ?

\- Tiens Haruna-chan.

\- Merci Shirô-kun !

Même les choses les plus futiles, comme rendre la petite poupée à l'adorable petite Haruna, qui l'avait fait tombée en passant à ses côtés. Il n'en était même pas garant. Inconscient d'en être un jour. Mais en pleine perception qu'il changeait ; que sa timidité s'essoufflait avec le temps. Quand bien même il continuait de raser silencieusement l'école, avec la légère appréhension de se mélanger aux autres. Personne ne le métamorphoserait pleinement après tout.

[…]

En s'éloignant petit à petit des parois du bâtiment, Shirô parvint sans encombre à la ceinture d'arbre présente dans la cour. Il posa un pied sur l'herbe et chercha la balle des yeux. Il la trouva plutôt rapidement sous un arbre. Il mit un second pied dans l'espace verdoyant, et se précipita vers son bien. Il s'agenouilla, afin de reprendre le ballon. Malgré tout, l'objet fut instantanément retenu contre le sol : une chaussure aux teintes violacées venait de s'abattre brusquement et violemment dessus, l'écrasant ainsi contre la pelouse. Shirô releva la tête et vit soudain trois garçons, d'environ son âge, hissés devant lui.

\- C'est ton ballon ? Demanda celui qui comprimait la balle sous son pied, et dont les yeux étaient dissimulés par un étrange bandeau violet, "sur lequel était dessinait un autre œil, bien plus grand que la normale.

Shirô resta figer au sol. Il entendit alors des ricanements. Il jeta un œil derrière le plus grand des garçons, et l'un deux, le plus blafard, esquissait un sourire, lui assurant ainsi des frissons. Sans s'en rendre compte, la balle lui échappa des mains et celui au bandeau la fit rebondir entre ses jambes.

\- Alors, c'est ton ballon ou pas ?

Il la passa à ses amis, qui commencèrent également à s'amuser avec, tous les trois. Shirô déglutit. Il finit donc par suivre son instinct et se releva, les poings serrés.

\- Ou-Oui, c'est…

Le petit garçon prit alors à nouveau une grande inspiration et contre tout attente :

\- C'est le ballon avec lequel je jouais avec mes amis. Est-ce-que vous pouvez me le rendre s'il vous plaît ? Dit-il, en inclinant la tête, un gentil sourire esquissé sur sa bouille.

Son premier assaillant cessa alors de jouer et toisa le petit garçon.

\- Du coup, c'est ton ballon en quelque sorte ? Questionna-t-il une énième fois, en faisant tournoyer la balle sur son doigt.

Shirô hocha la tête. Celui au bandeau se rapprocha alors et lorsqu'il fut près du petit garçon aux cheveux argentés, et qu'il se baissa pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de Shirô, un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ben maintenant, c'est le nôtre.

Shirô sentit violemment une main s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Et tout aussi brutalement, il tomba sur le sol.  
Le garçon venait vivement de le pousser, et dorénavant il le dévisageait, cet affreux sourire toujours collé au visage, sous les éclats de rire de ses compagnons.  
Une larme dévala alors la petite joue rougie de Shirô, ce qui fit rire le groupe à un point de non retour.

Celui au bandeau se retourna, et rejoignit ses amis. Shirô les regardait faire, impuissant, tentant, comme il le pouvait, de contenir ses sanglots. Cependant, il croisa à nouveau l'horrible sourire des trois garçons et, le flot salé s'accentuant davantage au coin de ses yeux, il comprit que s'il ne bougeait pas, il risquait de devenir la cible de leur tir : le groupe de garçon s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, l'ayant sans doute confondu avec les cages d'un gardien. Shirô se releva, en titubant, mais la balle ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui. La respiration du petit garçon se coupa et une énième larme dégoulina. Puis, le ballon percuta alors doucement le pied de celui au bandeau.

Pourtant, le garçon fut soudain coupé dans son élan "d'amusement". Simultanément, Shirô vit quelque chose lui passer devant à une vitesse folle, barrant ainsi la route à ses assaillant. La frappe fut si rapide et puissante que le petit garçon sentit un souffle, celui-ci doux, lui caresser les joues ; quant à autres garçons, la rafale fut si forte qu'à leur tour, ils se retrouvèrent clouer au sol. Une balle venait d'être tirée, ayant visiblement de l'effet, puisqu'elle retourna dans les pieds de celui qu'il l'avait envoyée. Shirô tourna lentement la tête et, quand bien même sa vision était trouble, il releva doucement les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait aidé. Puis, cette même personne se posta devant et dos à lui. Et entendit alors son bras de son côté; telle une défense, protectrice. Ainsi l'air retrouva enfin cheminent jusqu'à ses poumons.

Le groupe des autres garçons demeura penaud, une moue de panique peinte sur leur visage. Seulement celui au bandeau osa redresser les yeux. Le garçon malveillant déglutit difficilement, tout comme ses compagnons, qui ne tardèrent pas à se relever, toujours aussi apeurés. Ils venaient de se heurter à deux profonds yeux marrons glacés. Ces derniers sous des sourcils en formes d'éclairs. Soudain affreusement froncés.

\- Il a dit que c'était son ballon.

Celui au bandeau grinça des dents et se remit debout à son tour, ses deux autres compagnons restant figer sur place. Il toisa alors le petit garçon blond.

\- Il y a un truc que vous ne comprenez pas dans sa phrase ?

Puis il eut un mouvement de recul, suivit par les deux autres. Cependant, il se ressaisit bien vite, comparé à eux ; il serra les poings et laissa échapper un grognement. Un énième soubresaut brisa alors le petit Shirô et, Shuuya l'abritant bien plus contre lui, il agrippa, sans doute sans s'en rendre, le T-shirt orange de son ami.

\- Maintenant, vous allez laisser Shirô-kun tranquille.

Le petit Shuuya, quand à lui d'ailleurs, sourcillant toujours plus, ne cessa d'immerger le groupe de son foudroyant regard, insaisissable.

\- Aller viens, Hiroyuki…

\- On s'en va...

Donnant ainsi des envies de fuite aux autres garçons. Cependant, celui au bandeau n'arrêta guère de s'agacer :

\- Et tu vas faire quoi au juste ?

Ses deux amis se pétrifièrent à nouveau sur place. Sous un regard bronze, venant d'obtenir une nouvelle vague de sévérité, bien plus rude et glaciale que les autres. Le ballon que le petit Shuuya tenait dans sa main gauche, dont il s'était servi pour empêcher les autres de blesser Shirô, atterrit soudain à nouveau sur le sol, contre son pied. Shirô se blottit alors davantage contre Shuuya, en fermant les yeux contre son vêtement. Les trois autres garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, même ceux sous le bandeau.

\- Hiroyuki ! Viens on part !

Celui-ci ne bougeant malgré tout pas.

\- Aaahh !

Comparé à ses compagnons, qui finalement s'éloignèrent promptement sans rien demander de plus, lorsqu'ils virent Shuuya donner un coup dans son ballon ; quand bien même le petit garçon n'avait mis ici qu'une infime partie de sa force. Dans la frayeur, ils n'avaient fait plus attention à quoi que ce soit. Même à leur amour-propre.

Celui au bandeau resta plus longtemps que les autres, dans l'optique sans doute de garder, quant à lui, un semblant de dignité. Toutefois, lorsque la balle parvint à sa hauteur, il s'enfuit à son tour, en criant à ses coéquipiers de l'attendre.

[...]

La frappe de Shuuya s'essouffla, jusqu'à ce que le ballon ne retombe délicatement contre la pelouse. Alors, le petit blond se retourna délicatement, tandis que Shirô lâcha son habit.

\- Tu n'as rien Shirô-kun ?

Le petit aux cheveux argentés se frottait les yeux avec son bras et, essayant de passer outre ses hoquets et reniflement, il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé…

Le petit garçon sous le signe du feu eut alors un mouvement de recul.

\- Shirô-k-

\- Shuuya-kun… Pardon…

Une timbre inaudible. Tremblant. Fragile.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce-que tu t'excuses ?

Et un lourd sanglot. Tout aussi bouleversant.

\- Shirô-kun ! Pourquoi-

\- Parce que… Parce que j'ai pas su me débrouiller tout seul. Parce que… Parce qu'encore j'ai eu besoin de toi… De ton aide. Parce que tu as encore du m'aider… Parce que… Je...

Shirô cessa alors de renifler. Cessa d'essayer de sécher ses larmes.

\- Parce que je suis juste impuissant et peureux. Et...

Il baissa simplement la tête :

\- Je suis nul.

[...]

Quand bien même il fallait parfois être dur pour ouvrir les yeux de quelqu'un. Quand bien même il fallait parfois leur donné un choc violent pour qu'il prenne conscience de la réalité des choses. Quand bien même il fallait parfois être un brin agressif pour les aider.

Voir Shirô-kun sangloter ainsi. Entendre Shirô-kun se dénigrer ainsi. Comprendre que Shirô-kun souffrait bien plus ainsi. br /C'était simplement impossible pour le petit Shuuya. Le regard effaré. Le menton oscillant. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- Même s'il faudra vaincre un peu plus ta timidité un jour, et que ce n'est pas très simple...

En posant ses mains sur les épaules de Shirô.

\- On a souvent besoin d'aide dans des situations pareilles.

Shirô tiqua soudainement. Et releva alors ses yeux humides.

\- Tu ne crois pas ?

Vers deux autres orbes, emprunts à une douceur, encore inconnue. Et presque inconcevable.

[...]

Shuuya souriait. Doucement. Délicatement. Calmement. D'une manière qui le rassura instantanément. Et son rictus s'étira davantage lorsque lui hocha timidement la tête.

\- Shuuya-kun, Shirô-kun !

Le petit blond tourna la tête. Mamoru et Yuuto ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Cependant, lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Shirô, ce dernier avait disparu. Il redressa ses yeux. Le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés s'était agenouillé devant le ballon que le groupe de garçons étranges avaient laissé, et qu'il était censé venu être cherché. Shuuya entendit son ami renifler à nouveau et le vit essuyer à nouveau sa figure. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsque :

\- Shuuya-kun…

Il se stoppa. Shirô se releva, le ballon à la main et revint à sa hauteur. Shuuya baissa alors les yeux. Son ami faisait bien une tête de moins que lui. Les yeux ardoises du petit garçon restaient ancré sur la balle qu'il serrait contre lui, n'ayant pas encore reprit assez de contenance pour affronter le regard de son compagnon, en face.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider. Tu aurais pu aussi subir de méchantes conséquences. Je suis désolé.

Shuuya soupira. Et posa une de ses main sur l'épaule de Shirô, une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh tu sais, ça m'est bien égal. Je dirai même bien que je m'en fiche.

Le faisant ainsi sursauter.

\- Après tout, on est ami, non ?

Shirô cilla et vit soudain un main apparaître sous ses yeux ; l'autre main de Shuuya. Il se redressa en guise de réponse. Le garçon du feu lui sourit à nouveau.

\- A-Ami ?

Un simple mot. Presque chuchoté. Et pourtant.

\- Bien sûr. Ami. Coéquipier. Et tout le reste. C'est pour ça qu'on doit se serrer les coudes et être là pour les autres. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Shirô eut alors un mouvement de recul. Des larmes remontèrent à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Et sous le regard affectueux de son ami, il comprit.

Doucement, il leva une de ses mains. En tremblant, il posa sa paume contre celle que lui offrait Shuuya. Et délicatement, les deux amis serrèrent leur droite contre la gauche de l'autre. Consacrant ainsi un petite étreinte amicale. Signifiant bien plus qu'une simple poignée de mains.

\- Mer-Merci beaucoup Shuuya-kun. Vraiment. Merci...

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Ils furent enfin rejoins par Mamoru et Yuuto.

\- Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

Rapidement, Shirô épongea les dernières gouttes d'eau salées sur ses joues. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à ses amis :

\- Maintenant oui. N'est-ce-pas Shirô-kun ?

Il cligna des yeux. Et croisa à nouveau d'amicaux orbes bronzes. Ainsi qu'un tendre sourire. Shirô finit par hocher la tête. Et un tout petit, et timide, sourire naquit également sur ses lèvres.  
Yuuto les dévisagea un instant, en arquant les sourcils. Puis il comprit. Et sourit.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Su'exclama un Mamoru, toujours aussi lumineux.

Le petit brun ramassa d'ailleurs un des deux ballons et pivota vers ses amis, son immense rictus malicieux peint sur la figure.

\- Ça vous dis… De jouer au football ?!

Yuuto et Shuuya pouffèrent, un brin dépités. Et Shirô laissa échapper un petit rire affectif.

\- Enfin de continuer la partie de toute à l'heure ! Continua le petit gardien, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, bien plus gêné.

\- Ça me va, consentit le petit stratège du groupe.

Mamoru et Yuuto se détournèrent alors vers les petits garçons de feu et de glace. Ainsi, Shuuya et Shirô entrecroisèrent leur regard. Acquiesçant alors d'une voix commune :

\- Nous aussi !

De cette manière, ces quatre amis se précipitèrent à nouveau sur le terrain. Jouant de ce fait à nouveau, et tous réunis, à leur sport tant adoré. Mettant en conséquence un match, au sommet d'un quelconque autre.

\- Shuuya-kun ! Shirô-kun ! A vous !

Leur propre ballon enfin revenu entre leurs pieds. Soutenus par leurs amis aux yeux écarlates et au bandeau orange, toujours bien présents. Leur permit ainsi de tirer ensemble. D'animer ainsi leur première frappe commune. De créer ainsi leur force mêlée. De feu et de glace.

Cette fois, la balle ne put être écartée.

Cette fois, le ballon s'engouffra bel et bien dans les cages.

* * *

 _ **Voili, voilà, voilou**_

 _ **Pour ce qui aurait compris, même si c'est purement implicite, le tir de fin est en quelque sorte un avant goût du futur Crossfire / Feu glacé de Gôenji et Fubuki. Je trouvais sympa de faire cette petite référence, même très légère je vous l'accorde x)**_

 _ **Également, pour ce qui est "du groupe de trois garçons étranges" ou "malveillants" ou "les assaillants" (j'ai pas trouvé d'autres périphrases potables ahah ; gomenasai TuT), j'ignore si les sous-entendus vous ont une nouvelle fois mis sur la voie, mais, après mettre cassé la tête pour trouver les "antagonistes" de ce chapitre, un peu flippants, et peut-être un peu tourmentés et capables de faire une telle chose, comme bousculer nôtre petit Fubuki et pire (non mais dites donc !), je me suis rabattue sur l'Occult Junior High / Institut Occulte de la saison 1. Vu que c'est l'une des équipes les plus étranges et tout ce que s'en suit de l'animé (si, si, ils sont carrément monstrueux... C'est le cas de le dire... Lol. Pardon...) et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de prendre des "méchants" des équipes du FFI et encore moins de l'Aliea Gakuen / Alius, je me suis dit que ces perso's sortis tout droit d'Holloween étaient tout simplement parfaits x3**_

 _ **Concernant le titre à rallonge de ce chapitre, je m'explique : je pense tout bêtement faire plusieurs séries / chapitres sur la "Solidarité opposé", comme Gôenji et Fubuki avec leur élément de feu et de glace (similairement à Haruya et Fuusuke d'Aliea d'ailleurs), ou Fudô et Kidô, qui, je pense, s'opposent relativement sur pas mal de point (en apparence, mouhahah...), ou même Endô, avec son adorable impulsivité, et Kazemaru, et son calme légendaire.  
**_ _ **Quant à cette histoire de "partie", c'est tout simplement parce que je compte faire un chapitre où les rôles s'inverseront en partie ; où Fubuki viendra au secours de nôtre petit Gôenji, à son tour... Et à sa manière bien entendu ;)**_

 _ **Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! D'ici là, je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les personnes qui doivent toujours travailler, que ce soit pour des examens ou autres choses ! Les vacances approchent petit à petit... Courage, je suis avec vous TuT  
Sur ce, à très vite ! Portez vous bien ! Et... Beuzoux !**_


	3. Séance Gros Mots, 1

**_Boooonnnjjjooouuurrrrr !_**

 ** _Et oui j'ai ressuscité (encore) ! Je meurs quelques semaines (mois ?) et je renais de mes cendres quelques temps plus tard (très joyeux et pas du tout glauque tout ça) !  
Bref, aujourd'hui je reviens avec un chapitre tout chaud, qui n'était... Pas du toouuutt prévu, dans la mesure où... Où celui qui était prévu prend plus de temps que... Que ce qui était prévu x) (Trop de prévu dans une seule et même phrase, je vais mourir à nouveau.)  
_** ** _En fait, j'ai écrit ce "troisième chapitre" sur un énorme coup de tête, complètement désespérée du temps que me prenait celui d'origine... J'ai mis ici des guillemets sur "troisième chapitre" parce que je ne le considère pas vraiment tel que : primo parque qu'il est bien plus court que d'habitude (pour tout vous dire celui que je peine à finir fait le double de mots ahah) ; deuxio parce que ce format m'a posé quelques problèmes dans la mesure où ce chapitre était censé être un condensé de plusieurs gros drabbles ou mini One-Shot ou je n'en sais trop rien, mais manque de pot, je ne sais visiblement pas écrire de manière concise, j'ai donc plus développé qu'envisagé ;_** ** _tercio car ce "chapitre" aura un sujet commun avec d'autres : comme dit précédemment, ce chapitre d'"attente" pour ainsi dire, était censé contenir plusieurs mini-chapitres mais comme finalement ce premier-ci est plus long, mais que j'ai tout de même les idées pour les autres personnages, je garde ce sujet précieusement en réserve (et j'avoue, il m'amuse bien et j'en ai déjà un autre d'achevé xD) ; quatro parce que je trouve sortir un peu de mon "confort", et écrire de manière moins sérieuse -et peut-être plus drôle...- me plaît bien. (Oui, ce que je viens de dire à un sens, j'en suis sure... Ou pas.)_**

 ** _Enfin bref, voici le premier chapitre de la pause qui portera sur la même chose que d'autres chapitres de thème pause (chapitre de thème pause qui me sauverons en cas de panne d'inspiration ou envie subite d'écrire de manière... De manière plus comique on va dire, soyons fou ! x3)  
Cette nouvelle forme de chapitres les rendra donc sans doute bien plus courts, et leur longueur pourra varier d'un à un autre. Ils porteront tous sur le même thème, c'est-à-dire... La première fois que les enfants auront dit un gros mots, youhou !...  
_** ** _Oui, j'avoue, l'idée est plus ou moins stupide, mais sur le moment, je trouvais ça assez marrant x) Et puis, je me suis dis que le rendu pourrait être marrant et peut-être un peu plus léger que mes chapitres habituels et, dans le mesure où j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer, puis surtout à écrire la première fois où ce mot sortirai de leur bouche enfant (c'est quelque chose quand même, encore plus important que leur premier mot lui même x3), me revoilà !  
Je vous laisse donc ici, sinon cette intro' sera plus longue de le chapitre (mettre au moins treize fois le mot "chapitre" dans une intro', fait ! (Oui je me suis amusée à compter, ouais...)) et encore plus incompréhensible que ce qu'elle n'est déjà._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 0_

 **Séance premier gros mots**

 _Les gros mots. Ces mots, construits de la même façon que les autres ; de la même calligraphie, des mêmes lettres s'esquissant de la même manière ; du même alphabet, des mêmes sons vocaliques de la même langue._

 _Malgré tout, chaque mot a sa propre signification. Sa propre utilité. Sa propre définition._ _Et lorsqu'ils sont gros, la donne est alors bien plus que changée. Ils peuvent faire rire, pleurer, outrer ou mettre en colère._

 _Adultes, on en sert à bon escient, on ne fait même plus vraiment attention : c'est un fait. Adolescent, c'est une routine : on a l'habitude, c'est un rythme inébranlable.  
Enfants, c'est toute autre histoire, pouvant, peut-être, se montrer de bien différentes formes pour chacun. _

_Lorsque des mots sont gros, ils peuvent être alors sujets de bien des discordes. De bien des tabous. Particulièrement pour les jeunes enfants.  
Lorsque ces mots sont fuis comme la peste, et qu'il n'est même pas envisageable de les entendre de leur tendre petites voix fluettes, comment les empêcher d'en prononcer ? Le protéger de ce rite vulgaire et omni-présent ?  
La réponse est fortuite.  
Le phénomène est inévitable._

 _N'y a-t-il pas pires, synonymes alors de meilleures, moments que percevoir un juron frôler leurs lèvres pour l'unique et première fois ? Lèvres pourtant si pures, si innocentes, si chastes, encore quelques mots plus tôt..._

* * *

 _Article 1  
Endô Mamoru (Mark Evans)  
Kazemaru Ichirouta (Nathan Swift)_

 _Comptine devant la classe_

Le petit Mamoru tentait tant bien que mal de retenir sa tête grâce à sa main, elle-même susceptible de flancher à chaque instant, son bras dangereusement près du coin de son bureau. Les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils un poil froncés, il réfléchissait intensément. Son interrogation était si extrême, qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention à la scène devant lui.

C'était un jour de classe banal, quoique ponctué par quelque chose de plus ou moins angoissant. Les enfants étaient contraints, ce jour-ci, de venir au tableau chacun leur tour afin de réciter un petit couplet qu'ils avaient appris une semaine auparavant devant leur classe. L'expérience était pour le moins effrayante, à plusieurs stades différents pour chacun. Lorsque Ryyuji fit figure, il bafouilla, et même engloutit, le début de toutes les phrases, en s'aventurant fortuitement à articuler le reste du vers. Quand ce fut au tour d'Hiroto, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chanson, essayant le plus vivement possible de repêcher les mots oubliés -ce qui n'eut pour essaie que le stricte inverse. Et le passage de Shuuya ne fut pas plus certain, le petit blond fixant obstinément ses pieds, dont la voix paraissait bien plus faible et douce qu'à la normale.

Néanmoins, Mamoru n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Lui ne subissait pas cette anxiété de s'exposer ainsi devant les autres. Mieux, il avait complètement déserté le fait qu'il devrait également le faire. Pire, il avait littéralement oublié ses paroles.

Pour l'instant, il était bien trop occuper sa question. Question pour le moins inopinée, et donc parfaitement sans réponse de sa part.

Désespéré, le petit garçon au bandeau roula des yeux vers son inséparable allié, qui n'était autre que son voisin de classe. Ichirouta se concentrait sur le tableau, tentant comme il le pouvait de refouler ses tremblements, en mordant délicatement le bout de son crayon. Soudain, le petit Mamoru se redressa précipitamment. Il recouvra alors peu à peu son regard, emplit d'un éclat d'euphorie. Ainsi que son immense sourire éclatant. Promptement, il se tourna vers son ami.

Oui, si lui ne savait pas quelque chose, il était obligatoirement possible qu'Ichirouta le sache. Ichirouta savait beaucoup de chose, particulièrement lorsque lui ne comprenait pas. Il était donc parfaitement impossible qu'il ne sache pas cela.

Néanmoins, le petit Mamoru constata rapidement que le petit bleuté restait rivé sur le tableau, comme profondément noyé dans ses pensées. Doucement, Mamoru tira sur la manche de son gilet et la question se glissa à travers un murmure, plus ou moins faible :

\- Dis Ichirouta, ça veut dire quoi _merde_ ?

Les paroles mirent du temps à s'introduire dans son esprit, entre le récit mémorisé de la comptine et la brasse parmi les songes. Cependant, il ne fallut que quelques petites secondes à Ichirouta pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Néanmoins, reprendre pleinement contenance fut un trop gros challenge, la question y étant pour beaucoup -voir, pour la totalité.

Le petit Mamoru vit alors plusieurs réaction se succéder sur son ami. Les grands yeux acajous s'écarquillèrent. Les pommettes devinrent cramoisies. La respiration fut coupée. Le visage se figea. Et enfin le petit crayon se faufila entre ses dents, rebondissant ainsi sur les pages remplies d'une écriture ronde, avant de rouler jusqu'au sol.

Ichirouta papillonna des yeux.

\- Tu… Tu peux répéter ?

Mamoru sourit encore plus, du moins si c'était encore envisageable.

\- Ça veut dire quoi _merde_ ?

Innocemment. Posant une simple question. Un sourire radieux sur le visage. Ce fut le premier gros mot prononcé par Endô Mamoru.

Il paraissait si innocent. Il ne se doutait pas que si leur institutrice l'entende le prononcer, elle ne sourirait pas comme il le faisait.

Ichirouta savait ce que cela signifiait. Sa maman lui avait même expliqué doucement, lorsqu'elle l'avait articulé dans la cuisine. Son petit garçon s'était alors tourné vers elle lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle s'était tue. Cependant, ce fut avec une pure et honnête douceur maternelle que sa maman l'avait regardé, sourit tendrement, et lui avait finalement donné la définition de ce mot, qui n'était autre qu'un juron -tant qu'à faire, autant lui illustrer le sens même de ce vocabulaire au passage, en ne lui donnant malgré tout aucun autre exemple. Enfin, elle lui avait délicatement déclaré, toujours aussi souriante et gracieuse, qu'il ne devait pas l'utilisé. Que ce n'était pas très beau qu'un petit garçon aussi adorable que lui s'en serve.

Sans aucune hésitation, son fiston le lui avait promis.

Oui, le premier juron qui sortit de la bouche de Mamoru fut lors d'un questionnement sur le sens même de ce mot. _Une question. Une innocente question._

C'était ce qui déstabilisait au point culminant le petit Ichirouta.

\- Merci Akio-kun. Tu peux retourner à ta place.

La phrase de leur institutrice fit doucement immerger le petit bleuté de ses songes. Ichirouta redressa le regard et vit Akio quitter peu à peu le devant de la classe. Il suivit alors le petit garçon des yeux : Akio avait les paupières closes, les mains fermement ancrées dans ses poches, la mine boudeuse et contrariée, à la limite de l'animosité et… Malgré sa grosse mèche de cheveux qu'il s'obstinait à laisser déchoir sur son visage, ses joues étaient toujours visibles, celles-ci ne résistant pas une écarlate combustion ardente. Ichirouta le dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassoit à sa place, lorsque les mots qu'il donnerait en guise d'explication à Mamoru s'échouèrent lamentablement. Son esprit fut soudain possédé par une accession d'angoisse fulgurante. Ichirouta s'immobilisa et dut se résoudre à couper davantage sa respiration afin de ne pas succomber à un étouffement : ravaler sa salive précipitamment lorsqu'on était emprunt à la peur était généralement infructueux et peut-être même dangereux. Désormais il le savait.

\- Ichirouta-kun, tu n'as pas encore récité ?

Lentement, le petit tête bleue se tourna, en se recroquevillant d'autant plus. L'institutrice vit alors les lisses cheveux azurs se mouvoir de droite à gauche.

\- Très bien, c'est toi que nous allons écouter alors !

Le petit garçon se leva amplement, en essayant de ne pas se laisser à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise et donc, de surcroît, de flancher par l'inquiétude. Il passa derrière la chaise de Mamoru en s'y appuyant et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que sa vue était trouble. Même s'il avait entendu de manière vague et lointaine la voix du brun lui souhaiter bonne chance vigoureusement, et même sans chuchotement, l'immense sourire de son ami ne lui paraissait pas si encourageant avec ce voile flou par dessus. Le petit garçon s'engagea dans l'allée centrale de la salle. Il se faisait affreusement violence par ne pas laisser la petite voix présente dans sa tête, lui hurlant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir se réfugier dans les toilettes, prendre le dessus sur lui-même.  
Même si ces tendres murmures étaient plus que tentants.

Durant son léthargique cheminement vers le tableau, il entrevit le visage de sa maîtresse lui sourire tendrement. Cependant, Ichirouta aurait juré voir dans ses yeux un éclat de culpabilité grandissant. Son menton chevrota d'autant plus. Pourquoi l'avait-elle interrogé si son regard trahissait autant de compassion et d'infamie de sa part ? Alors que sa problématique rhétorique lui donna d'énième mots de ventre et fit davantage brûler ses yeux, il perçut plus ou moins Hiroto lui chuchoter bon courage à son tour.  
Arriva soudain le moment fatidique. _Petite voix es-tu toujours là ?_ Le petit garçon se retrouva alors nez-à-nez devant l'affreuse couleur verte du tableau. L'heure de se retourner était venue. L'heure de plonger, face à ses amis, avait sonné.

Ichirouta fit doucement volte-face -pour de vrai-, et laissa un ange passer. _Petite voix où_ _es-tu ?_

\- Nous t'écoutons Ichirouta-kun.

La délicate voix de leur institutrice le ramena violemment sur terre. Le petit garçon tenta de déglutir, avant de se résoudre à abandonner cette perspective. Il tenait à sa vie. Ou du moins, ne voulait pas que ses amis subissent la vision et l'écoute d'une toux insensible et inébranlable, à la place d'une comptine qui leur tenait tant à cœur -enfin, singulièrement à son allié de toujours au bandeau orange, qui portait une attention particulière pour cette chansonnette qui, disait-il, retranscrivait parfaitement leur passion footballistique.

Ce fut en chassant cette pensée vilaine d'étouffement ou cette idée abjecte que Mamoru puisse un jour lui vouloir, en l'occurrence pour avoir tousser une chanson au lieu de la réciter, qu'Ichirouta se résolut à ouvrir la bouche pour débuter son récit. Il releva la tête. Puis croisa alors les éclatants yeux bruns de son meilleur ami, ainsi que son admirable sourire :

\- …

Ami au bandeau orange qui inclina alors la tête.

Ami au bandeau orange qui sourcilla.

Ami au bandeau orange qui regarda les autres membres de la classe.

Ichirouta garda la bouche entre-ouverte. Il ne manquait plus que les paroles se faufilent au dehors. Et lui aurait pu rapidement retourner jusqu'à son bureau.

Cependant.

Cependant fallait-il encore que les paroles daignent apparaître.

C'était bien pire que ce qu'il craignait. Même rougir à en faire jalouser une tomate. Même bafouiller à en détrôner le premier mot d'un bébé. Même murmurer à s'en rapprocher du silence. Même se stopper en plein milieu d'une phrase à en avoir au moins le début.

Tout cela aurait été bien mieux.

 _Merde. J'ai oublié._

Ami au bandeau orange qui se demandait bien pourquoi les autres membres de la classe avaient les yeux aussi écarquillés.

Ichirouta sentit alors ses joues chauffées. Il l'avait pensé. Il avait pensé ce mot. Il avait pensé ce mot pas beau.  
 _Si seulement._

Ses yeux furent à nouveau accommodés d'un voile de feu, trouble et brûlant. Sa bouille s'enflamma encore davantage, la tomate ayant dorénavant perdu, le soleil ayant dorénavant du souci à se faire. Au loin, il perçut tant bien que mal un sourire se dessiner sur un visage. Celui d'Akio.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi Mamoru avait esquissé cette expression d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ces camarades s'étaient soudain figer en ouvrant grand les yeux. Pourquoi il s'était autant empourprée en ayant innocemment pensé qu'il avait dit ce mot dans sa tête.

Le rictus narquois d'Akio fit la goutte d'eau, lui donnant ainsi sa réponse.

Il n'avait pas pensé ce mot. Il ne l'avait pas répété uniquement dans sa tête. Ses cordes vocales avaient bel et bien vibrées.

Bel et bien vibrées dans la réalité.

Ichirouta bénit hâtivement le fait que les parents n'étaient pas présents pendant les heures de classe. Quand bien même il serait contraint d'avouer à sa maman qu'il n'avait, pour la première fois, tenu une promesse.  
Et ainsi jurer.  
Pour la première fois également.

Devant tout le monde. Devant ses amis. Devant son institutrice.

Publiquement.

 _Petite voix pourquoi t'es-tu soudain exprimée ?_

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà !_**

 _ **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que, oui, j'ai bel et bien écrit une introduction théorique sur les gros mots, oui, en effet... x)  
Sinon, pour la "comptine" qui est plusieurs fois mentionnée, j'ignore ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais je me suis en fait appuyée sur un générique, celui du deuxième jeu DS, Tempête de feu ou Tempête de glace, qui est un générique que j'affectionne particulièrement beaucoup. Enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, vu que finalement, aucune parole n'est à proprement citée ici... x3 C'était juste pour vous donner une vague idée de ce sur quoi je me suis basée, au cas où vous le connaissez (je ferai peut-être un chapitre dédié à cette chanson, à voir).  
Autre point que je tenais à rapidement aborder concernant ces chapitres, mis à part qu'il aura bien évidement un langage pas très joli parfois (sans dec'...), je risque souvent de recourir, que ce soit au niveau de point de vue, ou juste un tout petit passage, à Fudô Akio (Caleb), parce que je trouve que les gros mots collent bien avec l'idée qu'on peut se faire de lui... x3 (et disons, qu'au mettre titre du générique, c'est un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup aussi... Trop).  
**_ _ **  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! On se retrouve donc pour le prochain (prochain chapitre qui portera d'ailleurs sur un des personnages cité ici, saurez-vous lequel ?... Ok, j'arrête).  
**_ _ **Sur ce à la prochaine, j'ai un chapitre à finir ! ;)  
**_ _ **Portez-vous bien et beuzou !**_


End file.
